Cook–san, Don't
by SybLaTortue
Summary: Sanji is forced to learn that the women don't always need his help.


**Originally written for the OP_FanForAll.**

-------------

Hands suddenly grabbed at his arms and torso and he instinctively stopped mid-step, his burning leg held above the ground, knowing that struggling now would result in harming a certain black-haired beauty. But why would she...?

"Cook-san... Don't. I can't let you do this. I'll fight you if I have to."

Sanji turned his head toward the ladies – the _injured_ ladies – to protest. This guy was dangerous! He couldn't let precious women risk their lives while he stayed idle! "Robin-chan! You can't be serious!" And he hated himself for those words since he knew from her tone that she wasn't joking. Her and Nami-san had already asked him to stay out of this fight. He had a bump on his head, courtesy of the Clima Tact, to prove it.

Instead of getting an answer, he felt the hands starting to pull him backward, making him lose his balance and fall on his back. A corner of his mind noticed that more hands had cushioned his landing (Robin-chan is so thoughtful!). The cook writhed a little, his heels scrapping dirt, but his upper body was held firmly against the ground so he couldn't stand unless he used force and that's something he couldn't do even if he wanted to.

He craned his head back, seeing his two goddesses standing once again, their hair a mess, their clothes dirty, bloody scratches marring their perfect skin and a ready-for-battle look in their eyes. They were so beautiful it hurt.

He knew they were strong, that they could take care of themselves. That the bastard, twice as big as Franky, who had started attacking them _because_ they were women had no chance at all against their fury. Sanji knew it all first hand, yet he couldn't just let them fight. He was a gentleman! He was supposed to protect them so they didn't _have _to fight!

They both walked past his supine form, toward the enemy, and he would have enjoyed much more the brief look he got up Nami-san's skirt, (not that he didn't enjoy it at all) if he wasn't hearing said enemy scrambling up on his feet once again. Clearly that last kick (the only one actually) he'd landed on the asshole hadn't been strong enough and now he couldn't fight anymore.

Sanji lifted his head as much as he could. Seeing his two ladies taking their battle stance, bravely facing the huge bastard, he couldn't decide if he wanted to beg them to let him help or confess his unconditional love for their perfection once more.

Then everything went black.

It wasn't a mystery who the soft hand covering his vision belonged to and he knew very well its purpose. If he was to see any of his ladies take a hit... But now he couldn't see, couldn't panic, and could only wait until the fight was done and Nami-san and Robin-chan were victorious.

The cook tried to relax, to show Robin-chan that he was confident that they didn't need his help but the sounds of the battle going on was making the task extra difficult. And when he heard Nami-san's pained cry his body tensed all over, ready to jump to the rescue but still restrained by those delicate hands (which is something he would have loved in any other situation).

Then, just as he was about to beg once more to let him fight, two more hands appeared to cover his ears. He wasn't sure if he should call the action considerate or cruel. A whimper escaped his lips and he hoped there was no one close by to hear it.

Moments that felt like an eternity later, all the hands restraining him disappeared in a flurry of soft petals and for an instant, he thought the worst had happened to his beautiful Robin-chan and he sat up abruptly, his heart clenching painfully.

But Robin-chan was there, looking down at him with her mysterious smile. As well as Nami-san, who was sporting a new cut on her left arm but otherwise seemed alright and was smiling too.

"See, Sanji-kun? We didn't need you to butt in." A wink and then she was walking away, pride in her graceful steps.

His eye followed her perfect figure until a soft caress along his jaw caught his attention. Robin-chan's hand, her real one this time.

"Thank you Cook-san, for letting us fight."

He wanted to protest, to say he hadn't had much choice in the matter but a finger on his lips stopped the words before they could get out.

"This deserves some kind of reward, don't you think?" she asked, amusement tinting her voice. Sanji felt his cheeks warm and thought that maybe, the torture of being unable to help had been worth it.


End file.
